New Life
by MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel
Summary: Max is the trouble maker. She got away with everything but one day she moves and she meets a boy named Fang and his friends. What will she find? Love? Hatred? Jealousy? Will she change? All Human...FAX! Sorry, for the crappy summary, first fanfic.
1. MOVING!

"Maximum Ride Martinez. Come to the Principal's office. I repeat come to the Principal's office," the intercom blared over the teacher's voice.

Ms. Loch sighed and looked at me pointedly.

"How many times have you gone this month?" she asked snidely.

"About…six? Seven?" I said casually standing up. I walked out to the office, taking longer than necessarily. When I walked in I went straight to the door. I practically live here, I thought, pushing the door open.

"Maximum-"Mr. Price started.

"Max," I interrupted. He sighed before starting again.

"Maximum-"

"Max" I stated again. He knew I was going to keep this up; we did it every time I came here.

"Max," Mr. Price paused, waiting to see if I would interrupt. "You have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"You set off another stink bomb and you somehow got in the locker room and colored the water. Brigid has blue hair now," Mr. Price went on but I tuned him out. I hated Brigid and I never wanted to see her again. Maybe you're confused. My names Maximum Ride Martinez or Max as I like it and is the school's prankster. I bomb the place; destroy the place and the people I hate. I don't let people walk over me and the person I hate most is Bridget. The most popular girl in the school, who think she owns the place. I hated her before but I hate her more because she stole my boyfriend from me just because she thought it would be fun. "-and I called your mother again and she's coming down again," Mr. P's words brought me back to the present. Just as he finished saying that the door opened.

"Hello Mr. Price," my mother said walking in. "What did she do this time?" she said looking pointedly at me. My mother fines it frustrating that I won't even listen to her and hates my attitude, the way I smart-mouth people and the way I dress. Black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt and black leather jacket with black combat boots. As Mr. P went over it again I stared out the window, up at the sky. I love the sky, and the birds that could fly. I snapped to attention to my mother saying that she was signing me out. Yes! Freedom! "And could I sign Ella out as well?" Yeah-wait, what? NO! No, no, no NO!

"Yes, of course," Mr. P said getting the phone and calling Ella. Ella was my half sister who was nothing like me. I was brown eyed, dirty blond hair, pale skin, wore black, gray, and with a bad attitude. Ella she was like a mini version of mother, she had tan skin, light brown eyes, light blond hair, wore light colors, and was always bent about getting good grades, and pleasing mom and the teachers. Some say she my better half, I say she annoying.

Ella waked in confused. "Your fine. We're getting signed out," I told her.

"Oh! I have homework so I have to get my bag," she said and left as fast as she could. Mom and I got up and waited in the hallway. Mom didn't ask me about homework. I never do any and she knew she couldn't make me. When we got in the car mom started.

"I don't know what to do with you Max. I think a change in scenery is what you need. I wouldn't have signed either of you out but I have to tell you. We're moving!" she exclaimed like it was to excite us. There was a moment of silence before Ella glared at me.

"This is your fault! If you weren't like you than we wouldn't move! I wouldn't have to leave my friends! My teachers! My school! Or the house we've always lived in!" Ella shouted at me, breathing hard. There was another moment of silence. I saw mom's face in the mirror. I saw she was as shocked at Ella's outburst as I was. Ella's never done that before. I shrugged, first time for everything.

I smiled at her. "Finally! She's learning!" I punched her shoulder playfully. "You're going to be just like big sis," I smirked when she looked at me in horror.

"I hope I won't be like you, she said. Mom pulled up the drive way to the house.

"Now I want you to go up stairs and pack. We're moving in a week," mom said getting out of the car.

"Mom?" I asked getting out as well. "Where are we moving?"

"Arizona," she answered happily.


	2. The House

The week flew by faster than I thought probably. I couldn't wrap it around my head. Arizona. I knew Ella thought the same. When it was time to leave Ella had his huge emotional fest with her friends. I heard snippets of the conversation.

"...you have to come…"

"…we'll miss you…"

"…call me…"

I sighed loudly. "Ella, the plane is going to leave us if we stay any longer. Come on," I said impatiently.

After they hugged, had tears, and a total an emotional breakdown we were at the airport. We loaded the stuff on the cargo load and went to get on.

"Flight 23. Flight from Florida to Arizona now departing," the voice came to me as if in a dream. Nothing seemed real but I knew when I stepped outside that it was happening here and now. I snapped to attention as I felt the warm air and squinted at the sun that blinded me.

"I already bought the house so we can just move in," Mom said getting a taxi. "The car will be here in a couple of days and some of the furniture is already there. The neighbors have also invited us over for dinner," she went on but I stop listening. Why would I care about the neighbors? "Max? Max!"

Startled I turned to Mom. "What?"

"I said the neighbors are nice. The Blake's have invited us over and they have two boys your age. Now Mr. Blake has to work late so he won't be at the dinner. And the Mrs. Blake has invited our other neighbors, the Griffin's. Mr. Griffin is also going to be working tonight. They have three children. They have an adopted girl that is eleven. The other two kids are their own. An eight year old and a six year old. When we go over there I hope, no, want you to behave," Mom said firmly. I got in the taxi and watched the sky, wishing that I could fly the entire trip there. As soon as we got there I paused, staring at it. It was two stories and looked big. But that wasn't the only reason I stared. It was white. Completely frickin white!

Mom unlocked the door and went inside, leaving my sister and I to stare. I stared in horror, but unlike me, my sister had an amazed and awed look written all over her face.

I picked up my bags and walked in, going up the stairs.

"Pick your own rooms!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

I knew that Ella was going to pick the best room other than Mom's. I quickly got the biggest before she could and was lucky that the floor was dark brown but other than that it was white.

I dropped my bags and went to find Mom. I found her in the kitchen, putting stuff away.

"Mom? Can I paint my room?" I asked going to do it no matter what she said but I needed to know where the paint was.

"I guess," she said hesitantly.

"Where's the paint?" I asked.

"In the garage. You're not doing that now are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. If I see too much white I go insane," I said turning before she could push the subject more. I quickly found some black paint and ran to my room. In two hours my room was pitch black expect for the sunlight that streamed through the window. Most of my stuff was downstairs so I went down to get. Sneaking past, Ella on the way down. I wasn't in the mood to put up with her. Once I got back to my room with all of my stuff I started to unpack. In no time I had black curtains, band posters, bean bags, books, computer, CD's and made my bed. All the stuff was black or red of course.

"Max! Get changed! We're leaving in ten minutes!" Mom yelled.

I sighed before going to my closet. I pulled out a new black shirt and a pair of pants. I quickly dressed, combed my hair and ran down the stairs. Mom was waiting but sighed when she saw what I was wearing.

"What? I changed, didn't I?" I said.

"I guess. I can't tell what you've wore and not because that's all you ware, but this once can't you wear something more…colorful?" she said hopeful.

"Nope," I popped the "p". "Why are we standing here?"

"We're waiting for Ella," Mom answered.

"Great," I said sarcastically. Ella was putting on make-up no doubt. This is going to take a while, I thought. In what felt like forever, but was probably only 5 minutes I went up to get her. No one could stop her from putting make-up on except me, I wonder why? I walked in the see her putting on eyeliner and some lip gloss.

"Yo Ella. If you don't stop, when you get home all of that stuff will be missing," I threatened.

"Fine," she said quickly before running out the door. She thought that she couldn't live without it. I guess that's why, I thought and chuckled following her at a slower pace. Oh well, at least it works, I thought amused.

We walked over to the house next to us and Mom knocked on the door. I heard laughing from inside and footsteps coming to the door. I took a deep breath just as the door opened.


	3. Meet the Neighbors

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't update is a while. With school and exams coming up, plus this Friday is my birthday. Well here's your update! **

**Disclaimer: I not own MR.**

I saw a woman with warm brown eyes smile at us. "Hi, I'm Ashleigh Blake. You must be Martinez? Yes?" she asked.

"Yes and thank you for inviting us over. My name is Valencia Martinez and these are my daughters. Ella and Maximum," Mom said pointing at us. "Maximum has a bit of an attitude," she whispered, think that I couldn't hear.

"That's fine. Why don't you come inside? Guys! They're here!" she called in the house. Once inside I looked around but it wasn't much different from ours, maybe a bit more color. Two boys came to stand behind Mrs. Blake. One had strawberry bold hair and piercing blue eyes and the other was dressed all in black. He had olive toned skin and black hair flopped over his eyes. If you looked close enough you can see the brown eyes that you could just fall into-whoa Max. get a grip. "And these are my sons. The blond one's name is Jeff and the black ones name is Nick," Mrs. Blake said.

Ella stepped up and I knew she was going to start talk non-sense. "Hi, my name's Ella and this is my sister, Maximum," she said, pointing at me.

"Max," I said irritated.

"I got be Iggy," Jeff said, smiling.

"Fang," Nick said emotionless.

"Jeff is always getting in trouble, so Maximum, I'm sure, isn't too much trouble," Mrs. Blake said. I snorted.

"Yeah right," Ella said, looking at me. "I'm sure he doesn't do have the stuff she does."

I glared at her. "You know, I can talk for myself."

Mom looked a bit uneasy, shifting from foot to foot. "Umm…Max please behave and Ella, don't provoke her," she said before Mrs. Blake and herself went to the living room. I didn't want to break the awkward silence but I was curiosity. I know, I know, curiosity killed the cat.

"So trouble, eh?" I asked thinking. If he was good at trouble making, then we could pair up.

"Oh no! I don't like that look!" Ella whined, looking at me. "When you have that look you cause trouble!"

"Well of course I cause trouble. Trouble's my middle name," I said smirking at her. She groaned and opened her mouth but I turned back to Iggy. "What kind of trouble?" I asked, grinning evilly.

He was interpreted by a knock on the door and Mrs. Blake running back in here.

"Mrs. Griffin's! Come in, come in," she said, opening the door. In came a nice looking lady with three children with her.

"Hi, I'm Valencia Martinez and you must be Mrs. Griffin's," Mom said, smiling. Well duh, I thought, Mrs. Blake just said that. "And these are my daughters. Ella and Maximum," she said pointing, again.

"Max," I corrected.

"Nice to meet you all. Please call me Rashel and these are my children, Zephyr," Mrs. Griffin – no Rashel – pointed to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "and Ariel," she pointed to a little girl that looked like Zephyr but more angelic. "And this is the chatter box named Tiffany-Krystal." She pointed to a little girl, a bit bigger than Ariel and had mocha color skin with wild curly hair. Then all three Moms' went off to the living room, leaving us to stand thee, again. Everybody stared at Ella and I but unlike me she stared in different directions.

"So…" I started.

"So?" Ella copied.

"So?" I asked, mocking her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tiffany-Krystal start bouncing in place.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Now."

"Fine. But I'm board," I said, grinning evilly again. "Hey, Ella. Where's your alarm clock at?" I asked innocently.

"In my – wait, why?" she asked eyeing me. "You're not going to blow it up again are you?"

"Me?" I asked, mocking shocking. "Why would you think that? Your own sister."

"Yes you. I know you and it's happened more than once," she said probably remembering the time I took it apart, changed it, put it back together, and hid it in her closet to explode when the door was opened. "I still find that powder on my clothes."

"Not my fault. You opened the door," I said.

"it was my closet!"

"I know! That's why I put it there!" I said, trying to make her mad.

"You, you, you – ugrrr!" she stormed out of the room and sat down on Mom's side, glaring at the floor.

"Your welcome!" I told her turning back to the others. "That went well." I sat down on the stairs. "My mission is complete. For now…" I said eerily.

Tiffany-Krystal just about exploded herself. "OMG! You're like Iggy and Gazzy! You build bombs and you like to make people mad. Iggy and Gazzy always get on my nerves by taking my stuff and then put it back and the next thing I know, it explodes. Then I have to go shopping again. Ohhh! Shopping! I love shopping, don't you? I love the clothes and the make-up and the-"she was cut off by Iggy's hand.

"Sorry about that. She talks non-stop and I'm surprised that she's stayed quite that long. We all have our nick names," Iggy said, looking thoughtful. "But you are pyro?"

"Maybe…why?" I asked, still trying to process what Tiffany-Krystal said. Who's Gazzy?

"Because you're not the only one. Gazzy and me are too," he said.

"Cool, but who's Gazzy?" I asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot! Zephyr is Gazzy and Ariel is Angel and Tiffany-Krystal is Nudge," he said smiling.

"Okay. So your pyro's. Why don't we go talk?" I asked.

"Oh no! You're not getting in trouble. You're the reason we moved! If you'd quit with the bombs and pranks we'd still be there!" Ella said, coming back in the room.

"I can't help that. No one wants to be a goody-good person like you…well at least I don't," is aid. "Besides, I thought you already went though this, troubles my middle name."

"I give up!" Ella said and walked to the other side of the room.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Blake yelled. "Come get it while it's hot!"

Everybody walked to the kitchen, but I trailed behind until I was next to Nick, uh, 'Fang'.

"You don't talk much do you?" I asked, feeling a tingle being this close. He shrugged but didn't say anything. "Silent type. Got it," I said winking and walking up to the others.

Dinner went by in a blur. I watched everyone but I talked to Iggy and Gazzy the most. Before I knew it, it was time to go.

"Bye Mrs. Blake, Mrs. Griffin. Thank you and I hope I'll see you soon," Ella said walking out with Mom.

"Yep. Now quickly close the door and don't let her back in," I said in a rush.

"I heard that!" Ella yelled.

"So! Bye, see you soon," I said, walking out the door. When I walked into our house Mom said, no yelled for me to come. "Tomorrow you'll both be starting school. So both of you go to bed," she said.

"What? School? Now?" I all but yelled.

"Yes, so go to bed. It's past eleven," she said.

I was about to argue but I knew she wasn't going to change her mind. I went to the bedroom but I listened to my MP4 before going to sleep an hour later. School. Tomorrow. Great! Note the sarcasm.

**Here's the chapter! I hope that you liked it. Please review. The button's there, just a little farther, there. I hope you liked it. I don't know when I can update soon.**


	4. School

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. First was my birthday, then exams, then I had to go out of state so I wasn't allowed to be on the computer for that long, and now I'm getting back in the swing of school and testing. Again I'm soooo sorry that you had to wait for this update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

"Max! Max! Get up! You lazy butt!" Ella yelled hitting me with a pillow.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"No!" she yelled back, hitting me with the pillow again.

"Urge. Fine!" I snapped, knowing she wouldn't go away. "Get out so I can get dressed!" She ran out the door laughing. I quickly found some black clothes and grabbed a few errrr . . . extra gadgets. I slowly dragged myself down the stairs, half asleep.

I sat down and stared at the table. It was quiet and peaceful; I could almost sleep when a loud bang sounded from behind me. I jumped about ten feet and spun around to see Ella, grinning with a couple of pans.

"You little twit!" I got up, fully awake now and chased her around the house until mom said breakfast was ready. When I went in the kitchen, mom looked surprised to see me up, let alone fully awake.

"Ella woke me up at . . .?" I trailed off questionly at Ella.

"Five thirdly A.M.," she answered happily. I groaned.

"I may not be a morning person but why are you getting me up that early?" I asked irritated.

"Cause I wanted to," she answered still happy. "And we have school today if you forgot."

"Now why would I forget something like that?" I asked. "I don't want to go but, unfortunately I have to."

"Alright, alright girls. Eat your breakfast and get ready," Mom said. "Oh and Max, Ella's riding with you."

"What!" I yelled, dropping my fork.

"Ella's starting high school this year and since you go, you can take her," Mom said, getting a cup of coffee.

"But-but-"

"No buts. You're taking her and that's it," Mom said, walking to the door. "I have to go to work. I'll be home after school. Bye, love you," she said, grabbing her keys and was out the door before I could stay anything.

I finished my food and stared at Ella. "What?" she asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Nothing. I'm going to go so if you want a ride, hurry up," I said. This was so . . . I'm lost for words. As I opened the door to go out Ella ran up.

"You could wait," she complained.

"Nope," I said. I walked out to the garage to stop, stunned. A new black car was sitting in fornet of me with a bow and a note.

_Max,_

_I know that your birthday isn't for a few weeks but this is a early present._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

_P.S. Don't blow it up. Love you._

"Wow," Ella breathed, stunned as well. I chuckled at her expression before taking the bow off and climbing in . As we drove I noticed that it was so much smoother than my last one.

When we pulled up at the school everyone stared, or course. As we parked and were about to get out, Ella turned me, desperately.

"Why is it, that everyone stares at the new kids?" she pleaded. "I don't like it when they stare."

"Nobody likes it when others stare and as for the new kids part . . . that's all they have to do," was my oh-so-smart answer. "Come on."

We got out of the car, Ella looked about ready to run inside, and I glared at the people until they looked away.

"Let's go before I accidently hit someone," I said to Ella.

As we walked up to the main building a boy stepped in front of us. "Hi, you must be new here. I could show you the place," he said, looking me up and down.

"No. Not now, not ever," I said in a threatening voice. I grabbed Ella's arm and dragged her up to the main building.

"Max! Ella!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled when I saw Iggy running up with Fang walking.

"Hey Iggy, Fang. Do you think, that you could, maybe show us around cause I don't trust anyone," I said, glaring at the other people that were staring again.

"Just say you need help," Iggy said smiling.

"I don't need help. . . I just don't need to e late to class," I said.

"She won't say it, so I will. We need help so we won't get lost," Ella said. I growled at her before stomping to the office, muttering under my breath.

At the desk was a young lady with blue eyes and black hair.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hi. My sister and I are new here," I stated.

"Okay," she smiled at me before going to a cabinet. "What's your name dear?"

"Maximum Martinez and my sister is Ella Martinez," I said, board.

"Okay sweetie," she said. I was suppressed a growled as Ella walked in.

"I'm taking care of it," I said just as the lady came back.

"Here you go. I want you to have each of your teacher's to sign this and give it to me at the end of the day. Name is Mrs. Drew and I hope you have a good day," she said, with a cheery smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said before grabbing Ella's arm and all but dragged her out. "Here's yours. I have to go to class," I said and turned around to almost run into a wall. No, not a wall, a Fang. "What?"

"Class," he said.

"I have Mr. Vince, Social Studies," I said, looking at me schedule.

"Same. Follow," he said and started to walk away.

"Wow, two words. Is that a new record?" I joked. He just ignored me but I didn't mind. He has a nice voice, I thought but quickly shook it away.

Iggy ran up to me which caused even more people to look at me. "Get ready for school to start," he said, smiling evilly. "Because I don't think it will be unforgettable first day."

**Again, I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. If I could I would have. And thank you to all of you that have been patient with me. I'll try to update soon but I can't tell you when I can. I understand if you don't want to review but reviewing would be nice.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***********AUTHOR'S NOTE***********

**I hate author notes and I can't believe that I'm writing one.**

**I thank all of you who are waiting patiently and I'm deeply sorry for all of you who are frustrated with**

**me. Last month was a busy month with two one-year olds birthdays parties and ELA PASS Testing. I'm**

**not sure when I can update, but my mom(a teacher) is very, very stricked when it comes to grades **

**and the other PASS Tests are next month.-sigh- I WILL try too update, but when, I don't know. Again **

**I'm deeply sorry for all of you who are upset. Till next time.**

**MaxFangIggyNudgeGazzyAngel.**


End file.
